


Pendergast Family Lore by Laliandra [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Easy A (2010)
Genre: F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Pendergast Family Lore by Laliandra read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The only things more unlikely than the things that your parents tell you when you're a kid are the truths that they tell you later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendergast Family Lore by Laliandra [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pendergast Family Lore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095080) by [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra). 



**Title** : Pendergast Family Lore  
 **Author** : Laliandra  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Easy A  
 **Character** : Dill Pendergast/Rosemary Pendergast, Olive Pendergast/Woodchuck Todd  
 **Rating** : General audiences  
 **Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : The only things more unlikely than the things that your parents tell you when you're a kid are the truths that they tell you later.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide2013/works/1095080)  
**Length** 0:11:32  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Pendergast%20Family%20Lore%20by%20Laliandra.mp3.zip)


End file.
